Crowned
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: RP CHACK con Alex Damien. "Su corazón saltó al ver la forma en que las luces de las lámparas hacían relucir destellos verdes en el largo cabello negro del general Young. No esperaba verlo ahí, de haberlo sabido habría llegado a la fiesta mucho antes, con la esperanza de poder al menos saludarlo."
1. Crowned I

**Hola! :D Les presento aquí mi nuevo proyecto, es decir, Fic. Lo que este tiene en especial es que es un RP entre _Alex Damien_ y yo.(Para los que tienen duda, yo soy Chase y ella es Jack) UvU Para los que ya la conocen, ella escribe sus Fics en ingles, ¡pero está bien! puesto habla _muy_ bien el español. Y, para los que sepan ingles, lean sus fics, ¡ella es muy buena! Está con ese nombre en FFn. ;3 Para más dudas, su tumblr es - daemonrolling . tumblr . com**

**Sin más, disfruten el capítulo. **

* * *

Crowned I

Jack observaba a las personas ir y venir desde detrás de una de las cortinas a los lados del trono. Había demasiadas voces y todas diciendo nada. Cerca de la entrada, junto a una de las nuevas esculturas de mármol del palacio podía ver a su padre. La roja cabellera del rey sobresalía por encima de sus súbditos. Jack suspiró. Todo esto sería más fácil si estuviera su madre. Cuando ella aún vivía, él nunca había tenido que ir a ninguna de estas fiestas tan molestas. Pero ahora debía salir y dejarse ver, como un animal extraño que todos pudieran admirar y reverenciar. No, no, si seguía pensando así terminaría por regresar a su habitación, y su padre no aceptaría algo así de nuevo. Respiró profundo y avanzó hacia la sala. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el príncipe que acaba de llegar, al fin, el invitado de honor se había decidido por aparecer.

Hombres y mujeres le observaban sonrientes, ciegos por su estatus y elegancia, pero a los ojos del general Young, este joven, no era más que un chiquillo que estaba, seguramente, apunto de salir huyendo. Ignorándolo, se dirigió en seguida para aparecer en frente del rey, no estaba para festejar, lo que sea qué se esté festejando, había cosas que discutirse lo más rápido posible. —Su Majestad, necesito tener la palabra con usted. —dijo viéndole a los ojos. El hombre de cabellos rojos le miró sonriente para preguntarle si no podía esperar, Young por supuesto contestó que no.

—Déjame hablar con Jack, primero. —contestó al fin con una expresión resignada. Young rodó los ojos, y le dejó ir hasta su hijo.

Jack se sentó en el trono que habían puesto junto al de su padre y pasó la mirada por toda la sala, notando los guardias, los nobles, y los guardias disfrazados de nobles. Jack podía descubrirlos por la forma en que se mantenían erguidos sin ninguna gracias aún cuando pretendieran conversar con los demás invitados. Si esto era lo mejor que tenían, Jack tendría que empezar a llevar una espada él mismo. La idea lo hizo sonreír por lo ridícula que era. Miró a su mano blanca y débil, sintiéndose traicionado por su propio cuerpo una vez más. Un movimiento desde la esquina de la sala llamó su atención, y alcanzó a ver cómo su padre terminaba de hablar con alguien y se acercaba a él. Su corazón saltó al ver la forma en que las luces de las lámparas hacían relucir destellos verdes en el largo cabello negro del general Young. No esperaba verlo ahí, de haberlo sabido habría llegado a la fiesta mucho antes, con la esperanza de poder al menos saludarlo. Su padre se acercó. Young observó a su rey alejarse con mala gana para toparse con la mirada rojiza del príncipe sobre él, se veía nervioso o ansioso, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No tenía tiempo para juegos; con eso en mente, el general se dio la vuelta para esperar a su rey del otro lado de la sala, en dónde estaba la puerta hacia el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Spicer.

En el camino, Young pudo ver cómo los guardias estaban haciendo un pésimo trabajo, eso definitivamente aumentó su mal humor hasta el punto de darles una mirada de desaprobación y que cada uno se diera cuenta de su error. Mañana en la mañana los reprendería con fuerza y les enseñaría a hacerlo como se debe, por las malas… y si ese desempeño sigue así, tendría que entrenar al príncipe para que se cuide, cosa que no tenía ganas de hacer, ya que, podía imaginarse al rey Niclaus sobre su hombro diciéndole que tendría que ser delicado con el príncipe, cosa que tampoco quería hacer, ¡o mejor! Asignarle un guardaespaldas.

Sí, esa era una buena idea Jack desvió la mirada cuando el general volteó a verlo. Claro, estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

–Ugh –gruñó, pensando en lo tonto que se debió haber visto mirando al general.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob? –preguntó su padre, tomando asiento junto a él. Jack se sentía incómodo viendo cómo el lugar de su madre se mantenía vacío. Jack quería quemar ese trono. Nadie debería jamás siquiera tocarlo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar de un modo doloroso, y Jack puso una mano en su pecho.

-Nada, sólo que, no me siento muy bien. –dijo. Su padre lo miró fijamente, tal vez para saber si decía la verdad o sólo quería irse de la fiesta. Jack pasó una mano por su cabello. – ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas? Veo que faltan Lord Erlen, Lord Maevar y Lord Reisch. De entre los que cuentan con mayor número de hombres para el ejército, claro. Ni hablar de los Lores del este.

Su padre se reclinó en el trono. –Nuestros números se reducen, pero aún tenemos la mayoría de hombres. El problema son las escaramuzas en las fronteras del este. Voy a hablar con Chase más tarde, quisiera que vinieras.

Jack miró al suelo, sintiéndose arrastrado por el deseo de ver al general, y por el de huir antes de avergonzarse una vez más.

El general hizo un mal gesto y señaló hacia la puerta, que estaba justo detrás de él, al ver que Niclaus había volteado a verle. El rey simplemente asintió sonriente para que le tocara el hombro a su hijo y le susurrara algo en el oído. Jack entonces asintió viendo a su padre para que el mayor se levantara de su trono, acariciara el descansa brazos del trono de su esposa y se dirigiera a dónde Young para saludar a un par de personas en el camino y llegar, aun sonriente.

-¿Es sobre lo que creo de lo qué me vas hablar? —preguntó tranquilo. Chase asintió. —Por cierto, Jack nos alcanzará en un momento.

-¿Qué? —soltó sorprendido para que Niclaus saliera por la puerta detrás suyo dejándole ahí. Volteo a ver al príncipe en seguida para ver como se mordía el labio mientras observaba el trono de su madre con desdicha. Young carraspeó, no tenía tiempo de lidiar con niños.

Jack volteó a ver cómo la gente murmuraba y susurraba sobre cómo el rey y Chase salían de la sala. Su madre siempre lo había dicho, ¿no? que su padre no tenía un ápice de sutileza. –_La mano que apuñala debe estar cubierta por un guante de terciopelo Jack. Y nunca olvides sonreír_.

Jack tocó el ancho brazalete de metal que escondía bajo su manga izquierda. Las espadas no eran para él, pero muchas cosas podían ser escondidas bajo ropas aterciopeladas. Se escabulló por entre las cortinas junto al trono y tomó un camino diferente al cuarto donde habían entrado su padre y el general Young. De nada serviría que los Lores se dieran cuenta de que él comenzaba a tomar las riendas. Tras una profunda respiración, abrió la puerta y entró para encontrar a su padre y Chase. Su padre asintió en su dirección, pero no dijo más, y Jack se quedó a un lado de la puerta, intentando no mirar al general demasiado fijamente.

Chase no necesitó voltear a ver la puerta para darse cuenta que había sido el príncipe quién había entrado, puesto eso le importaba muy poco, porque habían cosas más importantes que lidiar.

-Estamos perdiendo el este. —anunció viendo a Niclaus que aun mantenía su sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó tranquilo.

-Le advertí que Hannibal no era una amenaza menor, él no necesita un ejército grande cómo el nuestro, esta ya es una guerra de poder, no de número, su Majestad, soldados regresaron heridos, traumatizados y contando horrorosas historias de lo que sucedió ahí. —se explicó. —Sino cambiamos ese detalle, vamos a perder el este por completo y avanzará hacia nosotros. —Niclaus se acarició la barbilla para murmurar algo parecido a una grosería.

-¿Qué sabes sobre él? —preguntó mientras pensaba atentamente, no quería ver al joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Lo que las leyendas cuentan. —contestó.

-Entonces sabes tan poco cómo yo. —escupió. Chase rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Niclaus en seguida cambió de expresión a una sonriente para volverse a su hijo. — ¿Tú qué sugieres, Jacob? —preguntó campante para que Chase frunciera el ceño viendo al pelirrojo congelarse en su lugar.

-Eh?! –dijo Jack, sorprendido, y se mordió la lengua cuando vio la expresión del general Young que parecía completamente decepcionado de la existencia de Jack. –D-digo. Pues…. –su mente empezó a dar vueltas y no tenía idea de qué decir. Se aclaró la garganta. Ya en el fondo, sólo le quedaba ir para arriba. –Historias de hechiceros y magia y horrores, lo primero sería descifrar la verdad de la fantasía. Hay que interrogar a los soldados que regresaron. Estudiar sus heridas y ver si fueron infligidas por algo sobrenatural o alguna criatura que no conozcamos. –mientras hablaba miraba al suelo, incapaz de sostener la mirada del general. Sabía que si volteaba terminaría ahogado en esos profundos ojos dorados. –Esta es una guerra de poder, pero el poder que nosotros tenemos está en nuestros hombres y nuestros ejércitos. A menos que podamos encontrar algo mejor, debemos estudiar al enemigo y aislar su rango de penetración al reino. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte, y el dolor de su pecho hacía que le temblaran las manos. ¿Demasiado esfuerzo? ¿Demasiada excitación? ¿O era ese aroma que emanaba del cabello del general que le daba escalofríos de placer?

-Tratar de aislarlo sería un suicidio —aclaró Young viendo al príncipe pintarse del mismo color que sus cabellos. —, lo que sí se puede hacer es retenerlo el tiempo suficiente cómo para buscar algo mejor. —admitió asintiendo. Niclaus sonrió ante eso. — ¿Usted podría supervisar el interrogatorio mientras realizo una investigación, Su Alteza? —le pregunta directamente a Jack para verlo enrojecerse aun más.

—Perfecto. —soltó Niclaus poniéndose de pie. —Hagamos eso por ahora, y mañana quiero que «ambos» me den ideas nuevas, si me disculpan hay invitados qué atender. —ordenó antes de salir de su despacho para dejarlos solos.

Al notar por completo su soledad, Chase se volvió al príncipe para caminar hacia él y verle a sus ojos rojos. — ¿Está seguro de que puede participar en esto, Su Alteza? —preguntó.

-¿Participar? Ah, ja, ja. ¡Claro que sí! –Jack rió nerviosamente, tomando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que pudo sentir la fría piedra del muro contra su espalda. La presencia del general era completamente opresiva, y parecía llenar el cuarto por completo de una forma que ponía nervioso a Jack y lo hacía ponerse a la defensiva. Estaba acalorado y sentía el rostro encendido. –Lo más importante ahora es buscar toda la información posible acerca de Hannibal, para poder compararla con los testimonios que podamos obtener en los interrogatorios, que supongo no será fácil obtener de individuos en un estado tan crítico como dice.

—Al contrario, será sencillo. —contestó con gracia. —Se sorprendería de los habladores que regresaron a llorar en mis pies. —dijo lo ultimó en un suspiro para dar tan solo un paso más hacia el príncipe, lo cual fue bastante suficiente. —Lo quiero ver en los cuarteles mañana en la mañana, su Alteza. —No quiso quedarse un tiempo más, habían cosas que hacer y gente que ver.

El general se hizo para atrás y solo se limitó a hacer una última reverencia para entonces darle una verdadera mirada a Jack antes de irse, recargado contra la pared y más sonrojado que nunca. Abrió la puerta para que de repente se quedara en el umbral tan solo unos cuantos segundos. —Vaya a descansar. Se le ve muy tenso. —dijo para que la puerta se cerrara.

Jack vio al general irse, y sólo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, volvió a respirar. Por un momento había querido detenerlo, jalar de su manga y estrecharlo. Pero esa era la mejor manera de alejarlo. Especialmente con la forma en que había dicho que lo esperaba la mañana siguiente, como si en verdad no esperara mucho de él.

Jack golpeó la pared. – ¡Maldición! –dijo en un murmullo, odiando la forma en que se paralizaba cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él, queriendo gritarle "¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! No soy un chiquillo tonto!"

Pasó una mano por su cabello, y su manga dejó al descubierto la brillante superficie del ancho brazalete que llevaba y que reflejó su imagen lo suficiente para que Jack pudiera odiarse. ¿De qué servía algo así, frente al poder y la fuerza que alguien como Chase Young buscaba en los demás? ¿De qué servía que pudiera juntar magia e ingeniería en un solo mecanismo, cuando Chase podía hacer temblar los ejércitos con una sola mirada? Jack suspiró y salió del cuarto. Necesitaba descansar y tratar de calmar su ansiedad. Regresó a su cuarto y tuvo que patear pedazos de mecanismos fuera de su camino para poder llegar a la cama. No permitía que nadie entrara en sus habitaciones. No mientras su cuerpo aún no le fallara por completo.

Se recostó, y su mente se sumió en un profundo sueño vacío de imágenes o palabras. Sólo sentía una obscuridad absoluta a su alrededor. Lo despertaron golpes en su puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó incluso antes de levantarse.

-El general Young pidió que lo levantara, su alteza, disculpe. –dijo una suave voz femenina del otro lado.

Jack volteó hacia la ventana, desde donde podía ver la luz de la mañana. La obscuridad absoluta de sus sueños cada día se hacía más profunda, y en mañanas como esas, Jack sentía que podía incluso devorar las horas de sus noches.

-Ya voy, –dijo, y se levantó. Se puso una sencilla túnica negra larga y unos pantalones negros. Las pesadas ropas de la noche anterior habían sido demasiado para él, y se sentía mucho mejor vestido con algo que no llamara tanto la atención.

Después de lavarse la cara con agua fría se sintió lo suficientemente despierto para salir, aunque todavía sentía algo de esa oscuridad nocturna en un lugar escondido de su mente. Aguardando, observando. Se dirigió hacia los cuarteles de Chase.

Young llevaba puesto su largo saco negro que era cerrado con su cinturón carmín que sostenía su espada en su cubierta de oro. Espada, que era el icono de su elite y estatus. Era larga y aunque él la llevara cómo llavero, era extremadamente pesada. Esas eran de las cosas que más notaban del general, sin contar su aura oscura y su afilada mirada. Cuando al fin había terminado el papeleo del día, le llegó el anuncio que el príncipe había llegado al cuartel, listo y puntual. Chase no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que Jack le había hecho caso.

—Perfecto. —soltó para hacer llamar a sus soldados que habían vuelto del este; habían llegado histéricos, tanto, que el mismo general tuvo que abofetearlos un par de veces para que se tranquilizaran. Lloraron y lloraron contando la historia una y otra vez, que habían hecho que Chase tuviera un severo dolor de cabeza.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, estaba preocupado de dejarles hablar directamente con el príncipe. Si algo llegara a pasarle, sería él quién se las llevara con Niclaus, y. Dios, no. Sentó a los soldados en unas sillas incomodas para que se sentaran derechos, y les advirtió que si llegaran a sobrepasarse con su Alteza, él mismo los mutilaría.

Con eso aclarado, dejó a Jack pasar. Jack llegó a la sala de interrogatorio. Era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre que olía un poco a humedad. Le recordaba al sótano donde solía guardar sus mecanismos antes de que sus padres le permitieran tenerlos en la casa.

Frente a él estaban sentados los soldados que habían regresado. Tenían los ojos rojos y desenfocados, como si apenas percibieran el mundo a su alrededor. Jack pasó lentamente frente a ellos mientras Chase observaba desde una esquina del cuarto, y observó con cuidado las heridas que apenas habían sido tratadas con rapidez.

En uno vió marcas de cortes que no parecían haber sido hechos con una espada. Se acercó a él. No, algo había desgarrado la piel del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Con delicadeza levantó el cabello que ocultaba el resto de la herida, y el soldado lo miró con ojos desafiantes. Sólo un momento, y luego bajó la mirada.

Jack dejó caer el cabello del joven soldado y trazó suavemente la herida con dedo pálido.

-¿Alguien te miró así antes?- preguntó Jack, y el soldado soltó una risa que casi fue un gruñido.

-Me escondí entre los cadáveres al final de la batalla, al pasar varios de los monstruos los revisaban y uno me miró –sonrió de tal manera que Jack sintió que estaba a punto de gritar. –Pero creo que me vió lo suficientemente muerto.

Jack lo miró sin compasión. Había una fuerza en abrazar a la muerte de esa manera que le hacía pensar en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

-Entonces es una suerte que la misma muerte te haya protegido así,- le dijo, y sonrió. El vacío en los ojos del soldado pareció desvanecerse un poco. –Y apuesto a que esa cicatriz te ayudará con las chicas.

Chase, al ver que Jack parecía manejarlo bien, se decidió por observar nada más. Se dio la vuelta para sentarse en una silla que estaba pegada a la pared mientras sacaba una libreta de su saco, listo para anotar todo lo nuevo que el príncipe le muestre.

Aunque, para ser franco, estaba harto de escuchar los lloriqueos de los soldados, y podía jurar, que si uno se ponía a llorar como el día anterior, le rompería la mandíbula para darle una razón para ello.

Se sentó y cruzó la pierna sobre la otra con elegancia, podía sentir la mirada de los demás en su persona, y para cuando estuviera cómodo y listo, se volvió a ellos para ver al príncipe viéndolo.

-Adelante, yo estaré justo aquí. —dijo invitando con un movimiento de su mano. —Que me cuenten algo que no me han dicho aun. —sonrió con el ceño fruncido.

La templanza de Jack desapareció en cuanto oyó la voz de Chase. En su curiosidad por saber qué clase de criaturas habían atacado, casi se había olvidado de que Chase ya iba muy adelantado en la situación. Bueno, tendría que ponerse al corriente por su cuenta. Si retrasaba las cosas seguramente Chase seguiría pensando que sólo era un niño inútil.

-Tal vez sería mejor que tú hicieras la primera pregunta,- dijo, intentando no mirarlo. –No tendría caso repetir lo que ya se ha dicho.

Sacó un pergamino de su manga y lo extendió. Era el informe que Chase había hecho llegar al rey, con todos los puntos que Chase había considerado dignos de mención. De su otra manga sacó un lápiz e hizo una marca en el punto de ataque sorpresivo y escribió ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos? No humanos. Suficiente para empezar a hacer conexiones entre lo siguiente que dijeran.

El general asintió comprendiendo para volverse a ver a sus soldados y postrar la mirada a uno de ellos que en seguida se tensó al verlo.

-¿Cómo eran? El hombre en seguida se mordió el labio y se acarició las vendas de su brazo para voltear al suelo mientras hacía memoria.

-Grandes. —dijo al ver a Young lentamente y tragar. Chase alzó una ceja. —Eran grandes, de gran torso y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de negro, largos brazos y pequeñas piernas. Hasta se iban en cuatro patas cuando nos perseguían…. Tenían grandes garras. —dijo lo último viendo su brazo. —Tenían sonrisas enormes, grandes dientes, mordían las espadas y las partían en pedazos, y cuándo llegaban a atrapar a uno…. —se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos para voltear a ver a Jack.

-¿Ajá? —soltó Chase. Volteo a ver al general para en seguida soltara un suspiro de alivio.

—Se devoraban su alma, no podría ser otra cosa más que el alma, porque ahí dejaban el cuerpo. —dijo con más fuerza e ira. —Se las tragaban… A otros no les iba igual, sino peor, una mordida en el cuello era más que suficiente. —aclaró mientras el compañero de alado se agarraba el cuello mientras tragaba duro. —Eran cómo una gran manada. Nos rodearon y se lanzaron a nosotros, eran muy rápidas. Daban grandes saltos. Y… y… y no dejaban de reír.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? —preguntó Young viéndolo fijamente. El soldado asintió.

—Todas llevaban una cinta dorada en sus frentes.

-¿Es todo? —volvió a preguntar para que el herido contestara asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente. —Ahí lo tiene. —dijo entonces volteado a ver a Jack.

Al oír al soldado hablar, Jack sintió un terror extraño recorrer su cuerpo que lo hizo temblar. Respiró profundo y siguió mirando al soldado. No quería que Chase lo viera flaquear. Al ver a los ojos al soldado, que recordaba todos los detalles de esa pesadilla sintió un poco más de confianza. Pero el extraño terror frío dentro de él sólo se incrementaba.

Miró la forma en que los demás soldados miraban al suelo y se sujetaban el cuello, como queriendo resistir algo que veían en sus memorias. Algo que podría alcanzarlos incluso desde sus memorias.

Al voltear a ver a Jack, Chase hizo que el príncipe casi saltara de la sorpresa. En ese momento más que nunca quería acercarse a Chase, tomarlo y decirle de ese terror que entendía demasiado bien. Jack abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin encontrar las palabras para decir lo que quería decir, ni para esconderlo.

-Ya veo,- dijo al fin, y la voz que salió de su boca era tan segura que lo sorprendió incluso a él.- ¿Cómo reaccionaban a los ataques? ¿Eran vulnerables a lar armas convencionales? ¿Espadas? ¿Cañones? ¿Fuego? Si notaron algo que funcionara contra ellos, de cualquier forma, díganlo ahora.

El soldado lo miró con ira, y Jack entendía que con sus palabras lo obligaba a revivir esos momentos aterradores, pero prefería un odio vivo que un nombre más en las listas de muertos. Jack dio un paso al frente y lo miró fijamente. _Ordena con tu postura y rige con tu magnificencia_ había dicho su madre, y al menos eso había aprendido Jack.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el soldado tomó aire lentamente para poder tener las fuerzas para hablar.

—Las espadas no atravesaban su piel, se abollaban o simplemente rebotaban. —contestó con odio en la voz. —Utilizamos las catapultas, y algunas bestias cayeron por los golpes, pero se volvían a levantar para detener las municiones en el aire y regresarlos, las destruyeron con eso… sin mencionar que aplastaron a quiénes las manejaban. No parecían cansarse, sino que se estaban divirtiendo con nosotros. –nada de eso era algo nuevo, en realidad, Chase ya había hecho esa pregunta antes, pero la verdad no le encontraba el caso hacerlo mencionar, ni mucho menos al príncipe que estaba deseoso por ayudar, podía notarlo.

De hecho, de alguna manera, estaba contento verlo hacer preguntas competentes, pero por desgracia, estaban en la misma situación. Sin avances. —Suena a que estaban jugando con la comida. –admitió el general para recibir las miradas de los demás sobre él.

-¿Eso es lo que cree? –preguntó el soldado viéndole con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eran bestias después de todo. –soltó encogiéndose de hombros para que el soldado asintiera con una mueca. –Pero, no los devoraban, ¿o sí?

-No, no. Qué va. –soltó con exasperación. –Solo se concentraban en matar.

Jack apretó los puños.

-Los devoraran o no, aún así perdimos demasiados hombres,- dijo, sin poder controlarse. Se veía a sí mismo en ese soldado, pequeño y débil ante los ojos de Chase.

Si, eran sólo comida para lo que fuera que estuviera más allá de las fronteras del este, pero no se irían sin una pelea, y la sobrevivencia de estos soldados era suficiente para él, aunque no lo fuera para Chase.

Jack se volvió hace los soldados y les preguntó sus nombres a cada uno, prestando especial atención al del soldado en el que se había visto reflejado. Incluso no se veía tan fuerte como los otros. Quizá incluso podría pedirle que lo ayudara a probar los nuevos cambios en los mecanismos que había desarrollado.

Se aclaró la garganta y señaló que habían terminado con el interrogatorio con sólo un movimiento de su mano, luego se volvió hacia Chase.

-Si todo esto lo había oído antes, general Young, le ofrezco mis disculpas, pero preferí oírlo de las fuentes más fidedignas.

Chase en seguida hizo un gesto con su mano mostrándole la poca importancia mientras se ponía de pie. —Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. —admitió para la sorpresa del príncipe.

Parado, y de frente al joven, se acomodó el saco y el cinturón de su espada mostrando su peso de manera inconsciente, y entonces soltó un suspiro de cansancio emocional. Se volteo a ver a sus subordinados que estaban saliendo de la habitación con cansancio, dolor y claramente decepción al notar que no habían ayudado en nada, al saberlo, el general no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante ello.

Tomando aire, se volvió a Jack, el príncipe se veía como si hubiera decepcionado a su padre por primera vez, y dios, eso es el tipo de cosas que más dolían en un joven, él lo sabía de antemano, pero había sido su primer interrogatorio, no fue gran cosa.

Sí, era importante, pero el caso apenas estaba comenzando y hasta el mismo general tenía que admitir que las cosas no siempre progresan desde el primer intento, porque ahora, ambos estaban en las mismas. Confundidos, molestos y cansados. Mierda, y es solo de mañana…

-Su Alteza…. —soltó con esfuerzo para no sonar molesto. — ¿Ya desayunó? —dijo en un hilo de voz. —Ellos apenas irán al comedor…. —se detuvo, helado en su lugar se preguntó a sí mismo, « ¿qué estás haciendo?» antes de desviar la mirada.

Para cuando se dio cuenta tenía una muy mala cara, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia que se le pudiera ocurrir. Tal vez debía de irse de una vez, antes de enfadarse por nada.

La vista de Jack se detuvo un momento en la espada de Chase, viendo la poca luz de las antorchas reflejar destellos dorados en las intrincadas decoraciones. Uno más de los detalles que mostraban el poder del general, y Jack se preguntó de dónde habría salido una espada con una hechura tan hermosa. -¿Ya desayunó?- Jack se mordió la lengua y bajó la vista, pero ni eso evitó que sonriera en cuanto oyó el ofrecimiento de Chase.

-N-no, no he desayunado, ja, ja,- se mordió el labio cuando oyó lo histérico que sonaba, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que su atención se centraba en Chase, él era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Levantó la vista hacia Chase y vió que tenía una expresión extremadamente seria, incluso casi enojada. Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero era una oportunidad de una vez en la vida, así que contra todos sus instintos de sobrevivencia sonrió y dijo- Me encantaría acompañarlos.- con la última s extendiéndose hasta ser un siseo desesperado.

¿Que tan mal podía salir un desayuno rápido con el general?

Definitivamente, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, volteando a ver a Jack, pudo ver su nerviosismo y su gran esfuerzo, Chase estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto, pero se detuvo, pensando en que tal vez, debería dejarlo ser. Además, nunca había estado a solas con el príncipe, siempre estaba acompañado del Rey Niclaus, realmente, podría ser interesante verlo sin su padre.

Tomó aire antes de hablar, y con la idea de que iba a llevarse un par de carcajadas, contestó. —Por aquí, entonces. —abrió su mano apuntando a la puerta como invitación. Jack siguió al general camino al comedor.

Desde que su madre no estaba, su padre había relajado mucho el protocolo, así que ya no habría tanto desconcierto en la corte por que Jack comiera con los soldados, aunque estaba seguro de que su padre le preguntaría por eso cuando regresara.

Mientras caminaban Jack observó el movimiento de la espalda de Chase bajo su saco negro. Normalmente el general iba vestido de verde, al igual que el dragón de su estandarte, y Jack sonrió para si mismo al notar que casi sabía de memoria el guardarropa del general. Cuando lo pensaba así, casi se daba cuenta de lo obsesionado que estaba, pero eran tan pocas las ocasiones en que podía estar tan cerca de él que apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en memorizar cada detalle de Chase.

El general lo guió hasta una mesa de la esquina y señaló hacia una silla. Jack tomó asiento, tratando de no sonreír como un tonto, pero incluso sus manos temblaban, así que las puso en su regazo y fuera de vista.

Young se sentó frente al príncipe e hizo un ademán al encargado para que les sirviera. Por un momento se sintió incómodo al ver que Jack no estaba diciendo nada, si fuera el Rey, ya habría soltado un par de quejas o un sarcasmo, pero no estaba con él… al recordarlo bien se decidió por hablar primero sin verle problema alguno.

-Veo que te conmovieron mis subordinados. —hizo notar para hacer que el joven se tensara. Jack siempre estaba tenso con él. « ¿De qué hablan los niños hoy en día?» se preguntó esperando la respuesta del joven.

Jack miró hacia la mesa cercana donde comían los soldados que habían interrogado. El joven que le había caído bien notó su mirada y volteó, saludándolo con la mano. Jack saludó de igual manera y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Conmover? Pues, supongo que sé lo que sintieron. –Dijo, y volteó a ver Chase.- ¡D-digo! ¡Claro que no lo sé por que no he peleado ni nada! Pero bueno, creo que… uhm, lo entiendo, de alguna forma. Hmm…

Jack pasó una mano por su cabello, desesperado por no saber explicar. Por no saber si quiera si quería explicar nada sobre su oscuridad personal. Al ver las heridas de los soldados sus propias sombras parecían tan patéticas.

-Pues —soltó volteando a ver a sus soldados. —, yo también lo sé. «Yo» sí lo he vivido. La guerra, el miedo, la desesperación, y por supuesto, he visto la muerte actuar. —dijo lo último volteando a ver a Jack. —Te absorbe, te enfría y al final solo ves oscuridad. —suelta en un hilo de voz. Al ver que Jack no contestaba ante eso, sino que le observó por un momento, Young solo se limitó a suspirar para voltear a la ventana de la cocina. —Tengo hambre. —dijo con una mueca.

Lo recordaba completamente bien, la primera vez que perdió compañeros en batalla, la primera vez que peleó contra viejos compañeros, verlos morir, o matarlos él mismo. Ya había dejado de culparse, era parte del oficio y tenía que aceptarlo, sus superiores se lo habían hecho notar tantas veces, hasta que lo entendió y lo aceptó. Y al final, se dio cuenta de que la muerte no era su enemiga, ni mucho menos su amiga. Simplemente es, y hace lo que hace mejor. Mata.

Jack miró a Chase fijamente. Nunca había escuchado que el general dejara al descubierto su pasado. Aún algo tan simple como la forma en que las batallas lo habían afectado. Jack lo había idolatrado como se idolatra una estrella, brillante y perfecta. Pero al ver cómo los ojos del general se oscurecían, Jack se dio cuenta de que el general oculto bajo el uniforme quemaba con un fuego muy parecido.

-Ah, sí, ya llega la comida,- dijo, tratando de suavizar el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos. Levantó la vista cuando llegó la comida, y notó al soldado que lo miraba de reojo una y otra vez. Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, pero su sonrisa era completamente vacía.

Al ver la comida y levantar el tenedor se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de apetito, pero se obligó a comer. La mejor oportunidad en años de acercarse a Chase y sus emociones lo abrumaban. Respiró profundo y le sonrió a Chase.

Young hizo una mueca al ver que le había puesto incómodo y se decidió por comer. Tal vez debería de irse, o comer rápido y retirarse, pero no encontró las ganas de atragantarse, y mucho menos las ganas de levantarse y probablemente vomitar. O, probablemente debería de dejar que el príncipe se junte un poco con los de su edad, o sea sus subordinados. —Mh, no. —soltó a un volumen que ni Jack pudo escuchar.

Por desgracia, Chase no tenía idea de cómo mantener una conversación animada, esa no era su área, ni mucho menos con Jack, puesto él no era ni mayor, ni mujer y mucho menos alguien con quién pudiera hablar con tanta confianza.

-Supongo que querrás irte pronto, ¿Eh? —soltó sin verlo, si las cosas no avanzan, ¿para qué esforzarse por nada?

-Eh? No, no, para nada! –dijo Jack. No quería parecer demasiado desesperado, pero tampoco quería que Chase pensara que estaba aburrido. El soldado que lo había estado mirando se acercó a ellos.

-Su alteza,- dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia él y hacia Chase.- Nos honraría su presencia en el patio de recreación.

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta. No era bueno interactuando con los demás, y a pesar de que el soldado le agradaba, nada salía bien cada vez que intentaba socializar. Miró por un instante al rostro del general. Chase probablemente pensaba que él estaba aburrido o hastiado de ellos. Debía probar que no lo estaba.

-Me encantaría,- dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

Chase hizo una mueca cuando Jack se levantó y se retiró con los otros jóvenes. No estaba seguro de dejarlo ir, pero al fin estaba con los de su edad. Por ello, el general tomó un pedazo de pan para seguirlos al patio, y recordando que eran sus subordinados, temía por el príncipe.

No tardaron nada en llegar al lugar, puesto estaba a la puerta del comedor. El lugar estaba al aire libre, era amplio y había una alfombra de césped, que al centro y ocupando gran espacio, estaba una plataforma de concreto en forma de cuadrado. En ella, los soldados se golpeaban con espadas, lanzas y demás.

Young no pudo evitar poner una mueca. Tal vez debería de evitarlo, o cambiar la actividad, pero ¿a qué? Demasiado tarde, Jack ya estaba preparándose con los soldados. Chase se mordió el labio y se decidió por quedarse cerca.

Jack no estaba preparado para que las cosas pasaran tan rápido. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su intento de socializar lo había llevado a aceptar un duelo, y él seguía sonriendo tensamente. Uno de los soldados le dio una espada y lo encaminó hacia la plataforma. Jack respiró profundo. Apenas y podía sostener la espada con sus débiles brazos, y usarla para atacar iba a requerir toda su fuerza.

Volteó alrededor y notó a Chase cerca. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y centró su atención en el soldado con el que iba a pelear. No quería parecer demasiado débil. No quería parecer…él. El entrenador les hizo una señal y dijo "¿Listos?" Jack sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas, pero logró asentir. El otro soldado hizo lo mismo, y el entrenador dio un paso hacia atrás, señalando con las manos que iniciaran.

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás, y logró esquivar el primer golpe de su atacante. Un paso a la izquierda, y usando toda su fuerza levantó la espada y atacó, pero el soldado lo esquivó con facilidad. Jack se retiró. Un paso, dos pasos, y en un instante Jack vió en los ojos del soldado el momento justo cuando levantó la espada. Jack saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver la espada pasar frente a sus ojos y cortar un poco de su rojo cabello. Intentó pisar, pero no había nada bajo sus pies.

Su corazón dio un salto.

Los instintos estallaron al ver el pie de Jack fuera de la plataforma. Antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, Chase ya se había movido para estar detrás del príncipe.

Viendo la espada, notó lo mal sujetada que la tenía Jack, entonces, agarró la espada de su hoja, usó su otra mano para guiar a Jack a que cayera sobre su pecho y poniendo su peso en su pie derecho, ninguno caería por el impulso, y la espada quedó sin herir a nadie.

Un éxito. El príncipe no logró tocar el suelo y su espada no saldría volando al rebotar con el escalón puesto ni lo tocó.

-¡Santo cielo! —soltó un soldado que estaba con otros detrás del general. —Si usted no estuviera ahí, el príncipe se hubiera lastimado. —observó el joven.

-No solo él, la espada habría herido a alguno de ustedes. —contestó el general con una muy mala cara mientras acomodaba a Jack entre sus brazos y lo separaba del arma. — ¿Se encuentra bien, su Alteza? —preguntó al tener al joven pegado a su pecho. El príncipe se le notaba muy tenso como para pararse, con su mano izquierda, Chase le sostuvo mientras agitaba la derecha para quitarse el exceso de sangre que le había sacado el arma. — ¿Su Alteza?

Jack respiró profundo para calmarse, pero el aroma de Chase inundó sus pulmones, haciendo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido. Su mente quedó en blanco. Todo lo que sentía era el calor de los brazos de Chase a su alrededor y el latir de un corazón que no era el suyo, pero que podía sentir igual de fuerte que el suyo.

Oyó que Chase decía algo, y al voltear a verlo vió sus labios moverse, pero los sonidos y las palabras no tenían sentido para él en esos momentos en que se sentía volar. Chase volteó a verlo, y todo volvió a tener sentido. Se dio cuenta en un instante de lo que había sucedido, y un olor a sangre se mezcló con aroma del cabello del general.

-¡Eh?! ¡Ah, si! Si, si, claro yo estoy bien. D-disculp… ¡Tu mano está sangrando!

De forma automática, Chase volteo a verse la mano empapada en sangra, para que de repente la metiera en su bolsillo y viera al príncipe. —No es nada. —afirmó.

Y sin darle oportunidad al príncipe de contestar, lo separó de su pecho sin soltarlo. —Se acabó el tiempo con su Alteza, cualquiera que estaba por participar con él, lo espero en mi oficina esta noche. —anunció el general en tono demandante mientras empezaba a empujar a Jack lejos del lugar y hacia la puerta. —Su Alteza, necesito hablar con usted. —dijo en mal tono sin darse cuenta.

Por desgracia, Chase sonaba enfadado cuando no quería y amargado sin darse cuenta, pero nadie lo sabía y ni lo intentaban averiguar.

Jack tropezó un poco al alejarse, pero no podía apartar la mirada de las manchas de sangre en la manga del general.

_Necesito hablar con usted_- Las palabras hacían eco en su cabeza con cada paso que daba. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su padre lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué iba a hacer si la herida de Chase le incapacitaba la mano? Trató de tranquilizarse, pero sus pensamientos sin sentido lo mareaban. _Calma Jack, calma_… se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba lentamente. Detrás de él oyó cómo Chase cerraba la puerta y se acercaba.

-Mil disculpas, general Young,- dijo sin mirarlo. Eso habría dicho su madre. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Chase suspiró ante la disculpa, ¿de verdad le estaba pasando esto?

-¿Por qué se disculpas, su Alteza? —preguntó sorprendiendo al joven. —Soy yo quién debe disculparse, se supone que _yo_ debo cuidar de usted, y evidentemente no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. —bajó la cabeza. Jack solo le observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Young cerró los ojos para hacer una reverencia. —Lo lamento. —dijo con toda la pena.

Jack apretó los puños. Sabía que el general tenía razón, pero no podía evitar el deseo de ser él quien cuidara de si mismo.

-Sería mejor que…,- comenzó, sin estar seguro de lo que en realidad quería decir. –… Que olvidáramos este incidente. Le pido que contenga los rumores hasta donde le sea posible, general Young.

A la vez que se retiraba tras un escudo de frialdad, no podía evitar el ver la forma en que el cabello del general caía en mechones sobre su frente. De pronto lo veía diferente, más vulnerable y a la vez más distante. Quería acercársele. Levantó suavemente la mano hacia él, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y bajó la mano de inmediato, mirando hacia otro lado.

Chase se enderezó para ver al príncipe que contenía una expresión forzada. —Como usted diga. —dijo solemne.

En seguida el general carraspeó llamando la atención de Jack. Al darse cuenta que tenía completa atención, el mayor en seguida tomó aire desviando la mirada. —Ah…-

—General Young. —le llamaron provocando que el general «casi» saltara en su lugar.

Se volteo a Jack. —… Espero verlo después. —soltó para hacer una última reverencia y tratar de salir del comedor.

Cuando Chase ya se retiraba, Jack aún hizo una reverencia y murmuró un suave. –Sí, sí… ¿Había sido quizá demasiado frío? Se sentía más confundido que nunca. Con pasos lentos se retiró hacia su habitación.

Tendría que lidiar con los rumores, sin importar cuánto se esforzara Chase por reprimirlos, pero eso sería después. Por ahora quería estar solo con las memorias del corazón del general latiendo junto al suyo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, déjenos un Review! :3**

**Hasta entonces, **

**Manny H. **


	2. Crowned II

**Ey! :D **

**Lamento la demora, pero espero que entiendan que mi compañera de RP y yo tenemos cosas que hacer :'D **

**Sin más, agradezco a _Alex Damien_ por hacer esta historia conmigo y espero que la acabemos juntas. :3 **

* * *

Crowned II

Chase Young se había sentado detrás de su escritorio para recibir al par de soldados, vendados, nerviosos y alterados, que se encontraba parados frente a él.

Sin decir nada, el general hizo un ademán para que le dieran el informe, el cuál le dieron con velocidad. La habitación estuvo en silencio al momento en el que el general se puso a leer tranquilamente, pero ese silencio se le vio amenazado cuando a la mitad del informe sus ojos se empezaban abrirse fuertemente, se volteo a ver a los hombres con la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad escrita en su cara, para que ellos solo asintieran ante los que estaba leyendo. Siguió leyendo con más velocidad mientras parecía que se estaba parando en su lugar.

-¿Solo quedaron ustedes? —escupió con fuerza al estar de pie y estampar el documento en el escritorio haciendo que ambos hombres se encogieran ante él.

-N-no pudimos hacer nada, Señ-

-¿«Nada»? ¿Es tan difícil traer gente que al menos esté con vida? —exigió saber en casi un grito.

-Eh, eran muchos, Señor. —pudo decir el otro.

El general entonces los observó durante unos segundos para que entonces entrecerrara los ojos. — ¿Muchos? ¿Y «cuantos» eran ustedes? —preguntó.

Los dos hombres se voltearon a ver, no tenían idea de si contestar a la pregunta o no. Para los que estaban afuera de la puerta del general, tuvieron que maniobrar para no recibir de la nada los libros, pisapapeles, cuchillas y la única silla que lanzó Young hacia los hombres que salieron corriendo de su despacho.

Después de la escena, la noticia del ataque de ira del general corrió cómo plaga por el cuartel hasta llegar a las doncellas que trabajaban en el palacio real. Entre ellas, la noticia fue algo con qué reírse un rato, sin tener que cruzarse con el hombre entre los pasillos, pero que las doncellas lo conversaran justo fuera de la habitación del príncipe Jack, sería un problema.

Jack oía a las doncellas platicar fuera de su habitación mientras revisaba un mecanismo nuevo en el que había estado trabajando. Los chismorreos típicos de la corte no le interesaban en nada, y la mayor parte del tiempo dejaba que su padre lidiara con ellos. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Tomó unas pequeñas pinzas y le dió vuelta a una de las pequeñas piezas. Del otro lado de la puerta oía a una de las doncellas decir "¡Les aventó hasta la silla!", mientras las demás reían.

Jack suspiró. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que comenzaron su investigación, y aún no habían encontrado nada. Y ahora con menos y menos hombres regresando de las líneas del frente de batalla, no le sorprendía que Chase perdiera la paciencia. Aún así, no le parecía su forma de actuar. Jack cerró la pequeña caja en sus manos, se quitó el lente de aumento en su ojo derecho y dió cuerda a la caja. Dentro, un reloj que medía los días y las fases de la luna comenzó a moverse. Verlo hizo que el príncipe sonriera.

Tras la puerta, las doncellas se retiraron. Si quisiera saber más sobre el incidente, bien podría haberlas cuestionado, pero no tenía caso en ese momento. Lo que necesitaban era información que nadie tenía.

Jack volteó a ver el reloj, deseando poder entender a la gente de la misma manera que entendía las máquinas. Deseando poder entenderse al menos a si mismo como entendía la forma en que los engranes embonaban unos con otros. Se levantó, y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su padre.

Era casi la hora en que Chase presentaba su informe semanal, y quería estar ahí para oírlo de su propia boca.

Chase aseguró que Nicluas Spicer estaría sentado en su despacho esperando por buenas noticias. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que estaba por recibir, y de alguna manera «todos» lo sabían. Young entonces no podía dejar de lamentarse y de preguntarse contra qué estaba peleando.

No tenía ninguna información útil del demonio que se acercaba desde el este. Sus soldados, al notarlo de tan mal humor, trataron de disculparse, que lo harían mejor la próxima vez. Chase les negó la disculpa, les pidió que por favor le dejaran solo para pensar. Que debía pensar. El general se partía la cabeza buscando una manera de decirle a su rey que perdía, que la derrota era determinante.

-General Young. —le llamaron desde la puerta.

-¿Sí? —soltó mientras sostenía el puente de su nariz.

-Su Majestad lo espera para su informe semanal. —le recordó.

-Gracias. —escupió al ponerse de pie. Tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de esto. Era su deber encontrarla, y sino lo hacía, era la derrota. _Aun así_ —pensó. —, _tiene que haber una manera, se tiene que, no, se «puede» hacer algo. _

Young tomó sus papeles y salió de su oficina con intensión de irse a dónde su rey, sabía que le daría la peor noticia, desde la muerte la reina, que haya podido escuchar. Pero, sabía que no había otra manera.

Al llegar, quién lo recibió de buena gana fue el mismo Niclaus, con una sonrisa brillante y lleno de positivismo, esperó para escuchar qué tenía que decir el general, mientras hacía de consciencia que el príncipe también estaba ahí. —_No te distraigas_. —pensó Chase al darse cuenta del príncipe.

-¿Entonces, Chase? —soltó el rey con su usual sonrisa.

-Debido a las circunstancias que presenta el este, su Majestad, me he visto obligado a pedir permiso para ir a supervisar yo mismo lo que está sucediendo. —dijo el hombre de ojos dorados para dejar la habitación en silencio sepulcral.

Chase no le quitó la vista de encima a Niclaus, no quería ver la cara del joven que sabía que era una expresión de horror.

-Me irá peor si te matan allá, Chase. —contestó el rey.

-Con todo respeto —soltó. —, creo que es peor perder cómo lo estamos haciendo si yo no estoy haciendo algo al respecto.

Niclaus no contestó, en cambio el general le observó durante unos cuantos segundos para que entonces, el rey soltara un suspiro. —Lo voy a pensar. —dijo entonces.

-Esperaré su respuesta esta noche. —sentenció Chase.

El corazón de Jack dió un salto al escuchar que el general quería ir al frente. Parado detrás de la silla alta de su padre, Jack no pudo evitar que el horror se reflejara en su rostro.

Al final del reporte, en cuanto Chase se retiró, Jack salió de detrás de las sombras.

-No puedes dejarlo ir. –le dijo a su padre.

El rey suspiró, cansado. –No quisiera hacerlo, pero Chase sabe mejor que nadie lo que se debe hacer.

-No. No puedo aceptarlo. Nuestros hombres mueren por decenas cada día en el frente. ¿Qué va a hacer él allá? Es un gran general, pero su orgullo lo ciega en estos momentos. Padre, no puedes dejarlo ir. Debe haber alguien más adecuado. Muchos otros bien podrían supervisar…la…. –Jack se detuvo, recargándose contra la pared.

No se había dado cuenta de lo emocionado que lo había puesto la sola idea de que Chase iría al frente. Cada latido de su corazón lanzaba un dolor punzante en su pecho, y por más que respiraba sentía que el aire no le era suficiente.

-Jack, cálmate. –dijo su padre, levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia él. –Traigan al médico –ordenó a los sirvientes que los asistían. Jack golpeó la pared. Justo cuando se decidía a actuar, su cuerpo le fallaba.

-No. No lo llamen. Sólo necesito un segundo para calmarme.

Su padre pasó una mano por el rojo cabello de Jack. –Ay, Jack. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero confío en el juicio de Chase más que en nadie, y si él considera que debe ir, entonces eso es lo que debe hacerse.

Jack negó con la cabeza. Poco a poco recuperaba la respiración. –Entonces hablaré _yo_ mismo con Chase. –dijo, y salió de la habitación en busca del general.

El general Young caminaba por el pasillo con la intención de llegar a su despacho en poco tiempo. Para ser franco consigo, el hombre no estaba orgulloso del permiso que acababa de pedir, pero tampoco estaba decepcionado con el asunto, qué va. Cualquier cosa para reparar y mejorar la situación del este, y más vale que la encontrara a tiempo, puesto era su responsabilidad el hacerlo, y pronto.

De repente, el general se detuvo abruptamente en el pasillo para en tan solo dos segundos se volteara con intención de defenderse y detenerse en seco al ver que era meramente el príncipe. —Su Alteza. —suspiró. —Le suplico que no me sorprenda de esa manera, si no lo hubiera visto, le habría hecho mucho daño. —dijo en tono preocupado, pero se decidió por no decir nada más por la expresión, débil y vulnerable que tenía Jack.

Correr tras el general no había mejorado respiración, pero intentó controlarse.

-General Young. Lamento interrumpirlo de esta manera, pero quería…. –Jack se aclaró la garganta para ganar tiempo. ¿Qué quería? Quería que el general no se fuera, quería que permaneciera ahí para siempre. Quería volver a sentir el latir de su corazón. –Ehm, quería saber sus razones para ir al frente. Hablé con mi padre y él tampoco está muy de acuerdo con su decisión general.

La mentira hizo que Jack se mordiera el labio. No podía mirar a los ojos al general. Tenía que haber alguna manera en que convenciera al general.

Si Chase estaba decidido a ir…si estaba realmente decidido, entonces Jack estaba listo para seguirlo.

Chase estaba a punto de contestar de mala manera, pero su razón le ganó al instinto, y pudo formular una mejor respuesta, una más respetuosa para el príncipe.

-Mis soldados nunca han peleado contra no humanos, no saben a qué se enfrentan, y me necesitan. —contestó con determinación. —Sino veo con mis propios ojos, no podré ayudarles, no podré dar indicaciones, su Alteza. —soltó con impotencia. —_Necesito_ ver qué está pasando.

Young tomó aire, no quería tomar fuerza mientras hablaba, tenía que recordar quién es Jack, y quién es él. Pero, de alguna manera entendía, el príncipe nunca ha visto una guerra de cerca, nunca ha estado en batalla, ha de estar aterrado.

-No espero que entienda. —soltó el general. —Tampoco quiero forzarlo a hacerlo. —bajó la cabeza un momento para volverse al joven. —Esperaré la respuesta de su padre. —dijo con intención de irse.

Jack suspiró. Tenía que entender que había algo más importante que lo que él quisiera. En especial cuando lo que él quería no eran más que sueños. Pero aún estaba decidido.

-A pesar de que mi padre no está de acuerdo con su decisión, acepta que usted es el más indicado para analizar las cosas, y confía en usted. –una fría calma se apoderó de él. Asintió y tomó un paso hacia atrás para alejarse. –Hablaré con él. Pero le aviso general, que yo también iré.

Chase abrió los ojos cómo platos.

-¿Cómo dice? —soltó en blanco.

Por tan solo un momento, el general no supo qué decir, qué hacer, todo su cuerpo se congeló por tan solo un segundo. Fue en ese momento, en el que cerró los ojos lentamente, tomó aire y se acercó al joven que le veía con determinación.

-_No_. —dijo en un tono tan frío, rígido, el que usaba para las sentencias, para los castigos. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que se debía de hacer.

Estando tan cerca, el corazón de Jack comenzó a latir tan fuerte que cada latido era casi doloroso. Aún así, se mantuvo firme. Pero cuando oyó al general decirle que no, en ese tono tan frío, esa helada determinación dentro de sí se quebró.

Quería salir corriendo. Alejarse a las sombras donde Chase no pudiera encontrarlo. Y a la vez, se daba cuenta de que no podía rendirse en ese momento.

-Hmp, ¿Disculpe? –preguntó, en el tono más arrogante que pudo. –No tenía idea de que usted pudiera darme órdenes.

A pesar de sus palabras, desvió la mirada para no tener que confrontar por completo la dureza del general.

Chase carraspeó ante el tono del príncipe. —No puedo. —admitió bajando la cabeza, para que al segundo la alzara y le viera con fuerza. —Pero, cuando se trata de los asuntos militares, su Alteza, su padre dijo, y ordenó, que soy _yo_ quién tiene la última palabra. —soltó entonces. —Y, la verdad, dudo que _Niclaus_ esté de acuerdo con su idea de acompañarme, su Alteza. —soltó con la sonrisa que usaba cuando sabía que iba a ganar.

Jack rechinó los dientes.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado al general de esa forma. La sola presencia del general era intimidante, y tenerlo tan cerca hacía que su mente divagara hacia…otras cosas, como el olor de su cabello, o la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar incluso en la poca luz del corredor donde estaban.

-Vaya, no le parece demasiado arrogante referirse al rey de esa forma? Sería muy desafortunado que al considerar su responsabilidad, llegara a sobrepasar su rango. Yo hablaré con mi padre, por eso no debe usted preocuparse.

Chase entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario, pero sin quitar su sonrisa. —Tal vez, yo también hablé con su padre. —musitó. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentirse infantil, es decir. ¿Realmente estaba discutiendo de manera juguetona con el príncipe? No sabía el porque se molestó en contestar, si bien podía firmarle a Niclaus que _no_ necesitaba la ayuda del joven, y hasta incluso le podía dar otras tres razones validas, para ello.

Pero, una cosa sí era increíblemente difícil para Chase; el no reírse de la discusión que estaba teniendo con el joven en este mero instante.

Jack volvió respirar por un instante al ver cómo los labios del general se curvaban en una diminuta sonrisa, y el agravio que sentía al ver su autoridad sobrepasada por el general se derritió.

Por un momento no supo qué decir, y todo en lo qué podía pensar era en el calor que sentía en su rostro. Para esos momentos su pálido rostro debía estar completamente rojo y apenas podía mirar al general a los ojos, ahora tan brillantes.

_Recuerde su rango al hablar frente a su príncipe_. –Quería decir, pero su garganta se cerró, y no podía seguir manteniendo la mirada frente al general.

Giró, dándole la espalda al general, esperando que el rubor de su cara no hubiera sido demasiado evidente. Sacudió las largas mangas de su túnica y dijo –Entonces. –su voz se quebró y tuvo que tomar un respiro antes de continuar. –Nos veremos esta noche.

Se alejó, y tras repetir sus propias palabras en su mente sintió que se ruborizaba aún más. –Q-quiero decir, en la sala de audiencias. –dijo hacia atrás, aunque sin atreverse a mirar demasiado la expresión del general. Parecería que lo único que le faltaba era tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Chase hizo todo en su poder para no soltar una carcajada en ese mero momento, ver al príncipe así de avergonzado hizo que perdiera casi toda seriedad. Sin mencionar que trató por todo lo que pudo el no olvidar la imagen del rostro enrojecido del joven.

Sin embargo, cuanta gracia sintiera con respecto a ello, jamás dejaría que le acompañara, sin importar qué. El príncipe no era algo que se pudiera remplazar con tanta facilidad cómo lo era él, por ello la decisión era definitiva.

Entonces, tomando aire lentamente, contestó. —No me acompañará de todos modos. —musitó con una sonrisa.

XXXXXX

Jack giraba la copa de vino en su mano mientras miraba por la ventada de la sala de audiencias. Había tomado bastante tiempo, y toda su habilidad diplomática, pero su padre ahora miraba con mejores ojos la idea de que acompañara a Chase. Después de todo, los poderosos debían ser vigilados de cerca, incluso Chase. Especialmente Chase.

Jack nunca dudaría de la lealtad del general, pero estaba dispuesto a todo, y no iba a dejar que Chase le ganara en su propio terreno, peleando batallas de palabras. Jack podía no tener el mismo carisma que él, pero sabía cómo usar las pocas cartas que tenía.

Tras él, su padre hablaba con algunos generales de menor categoría, pero ellos poco le importaban a Jack, todo lo que tenía que hacer era vencer la resistencia de su padre, y podría hacer lo que quisiera. Todas sus piezas estaban en su lugar, así que no entendía por qué la mano que sostenía la copa temblaba de esa forma.

Jack respiró profundo, y oyó la puerta de la sala de conferencias abriéndose.

Justamente en el umbral de la puesta, se encontraba Niclaus, parado con su gran porte de rey, fuerte y decidido y sosteniendo su sonrisa que hablaba muy bien de él. Justo y noble. Todo un rey. Pero, sin importar del gran porte del hombre, también podía aparentar ferocidad y potencia, como el mismo General Young. Quién se encontraba de frente a Niclaus y le miraba con ojos de cuchillas.

-Tal vez no el campo de batalla, pero en la mesa de estrategias te pueda ayudar. –musitó el rey de buena manera.

Chase negó entonces. –Eso no bajaría el peligro en el que se encontrará. –refutó.

-Tiene que aprender en algún momento. –contestó Niclaus soltando su mirada gentil, se había hecho una tan fría cómo la del General y hasta incluso casi tan afilada.

Por algún momento Chase se preguntó que si en algún futuro Jack podría ver así a alguien… La idea era abominable.

-Su Majestad. –soltó con todo el respeto que podía. –Permítame ir sin él, averiguaré todo lo que pueda y entonces Su Alteza me podría ayudar desde aquí. –ofrece cómo idea.

-O podría ir contigo y te ayudaría de manera directa. –contestó con monotonía.

Chase estaba que rechinaban sus dientes, tronaba los huesos y vapor salía de sus orejas. En silencio tomó aire y su expresión se transformó a nada. No había expresión en su rostro, sus manos estaban frías y podía sentir su corazón helarse por tan solo un segundo.

De repente, dio tan solo un paso para estar a poca distancia del rey y acercase a su oído para contestar.

-No me siento capaz de cuidarlo en batalla. –soltó con frialdad. –Si llegara a venir, lo tendría encerrado. –se explicó. Niclaus entonces se volteó a ver al General con los ojos bien abiertos. Chase no era un guardaespaldas, su trabajo era completamente ofensivo. ¿Cómo es que sabría cuidar del príncipe cuando la tarea primordial es eliminar al enemigo?

El rey suspiró. –Dame un minuto. –soltó para voltearse a Jack e ir con él.

Jack sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo Chase se acercaba a su padre para decirle algo que él no pudiera oír.

Rechinó los dientes de furia. Seguro que Chase le estaría diciendo a su padre que no quería tener a alguien tan débil como él a su lado. Jack intentó calmar su respiración. Si empezaba a sentirse débil como la vez anterior su padre seguramente no le permitiría ir por ninguna razón.

Tomó un trago de la copa para intentar ocultar su furia. Su padre se volvió hacia él y Jack casi se atraganta. ¿Podía ser posible que Chase hubiera convencido a su padre tan rápido? ¿Con tan sólo unas palabras?

Le había tomado a Jack casi todo el día convencerlo. No dejaría que su padre se retractara ahora.

-¿P-pasa algo padre? –preguntó.

Niclaus le sonrió a su hijo con toda la ternura del mundo, con el mismo cariño pasó su mano por el cabello rojo del joven. En silencio, se sentó justo a lado de Jack para quitarle la copa y darle un buen trago.

La tensión podía tragarse en el aire y por supuesto suprimía los pulmones de manera agresiva, y quién podía sentirlo a parte de Chase, era meramente el príncipe. La expresión que tenía era de las más asustadas que había podido tener en tan poco tiempo. Young se dio cuenta, el joven era tan expresivo sin querer, que era difícil no darse cuenta.

-Jack. —llamó el rey mientras el joven se tensaba al sonido de su nombre en la voz de su padre. —Dime ¿realmente quieres ir? ¿Estás dispuesto arriesgaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Las manos de su padre se sentían frías cuando tomó la copa, y Jack intentó no pensar en la última vez que habían estado tan cerca. Tras él podía sentir la pesada mirada del general. Aún más intimidante de lo normal, pero el vino lo había relajado un poco, y al ver a los ojos a su padre casi podía ignorarlo.

-Si…Si, estoy decidido. –dijo Jack, apretando los puños bajo las largas mangas de su túnica. –Tengo que hacerlo padre…tengo que…yo…. –los pensamientos de Jack se agolpaban sin sentido en su mente. Quería poner sus sentimientos en palabras, pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar. – ¿Voy a pasar los años aquí, escondido en el palacio? ¿Ahora más que nunca? ¿Ahora, que el reino me-, nos necesita más que nunca? El tiempo nunca me ha sido seguro, y ahora menos que nunca. Tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer algo con el hoy y el ahora que tengo.

_Por que no sé cuánto más los tendré_. –se dijo a si mismo, y miró al suelo para que su padre no pudiera ver sus sentimientos. Tenía que defender su reino. Tenía que acercarse al general. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto. La muerte de su madre le había enseñado eso, y estaba decidido a honrar esa lección.

El rey entonces asintió ante la respuesta.

El tiempo. El tiempo también había sido su enemigo, y por supuesto le arrebató lo que más le importó en todo el mundo. Con tan solo tener la idea de que también le quitara lo que le sobraba y apreciaba; Jack.

Entonces, Niclaus suspiró con ansiedad, de repente con un ademán llamó al general para que se acercara y así pudieran escuchar su veredicto.

-Si ese es el caso. —soltó sonriendo cómo siempre. —Si es por el tiempo, en ese caso _yo_ también iré y le pondré fin a esta guerra. —declaró poniéndose de pie dejando a Young y al príncipe helados por la sorpresa.

-¿Quéeee? –dijo Jack. – ¡P -pero no podemos ir ambos! B-bueno…yo…no creo que sea buena idea…

Jack volteó a ver al general, esperando que él pudiera hacer entrar a su padre en razón, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que fácilmente podría cambiar la conversación y obligarlo a él a quedarse, así que mejor se enfocó en su padre.

-Padre, creo que será suficiente con nosotros dos en el campo de batalla.

Por tan solo un segundo, Chase juró que se encontraba en una pesadilla al escuchar lo que acaba de decir el rey.

-Tonterías, Jacob. –soltó haciendo un ademán en forma de poca importancia. –Creo que tienes razón, el tiempo es muy importante, y creo, que por ser el tuyo, es mi deber como padre verlo con mis propios ojos, ¡qué el que me lo cuenten!

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Mátame ya! –soltó Young rechinando los dientes a un volumen que nadie pudo escuchar.

-Está decidido, entonces. –dijo Niclaus volteándose a Chase. –Young. Partimos en la mañana. –sentenció.

¿_En la mañana_? –pensó Jack. En realidad no había considerado muy profundamente su idea, pero bueno, tendría que pensar rápido en qué llevaría, qué haría, y… volteó a ver a Chase, notando en su mirada una mezcla de deseos asesinos y deseos de muerte.

Las cosas se salían más y más de su control con cada momento que pasaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando ponerse a salvo en caso de que el general perdiera la paciencia con él.

–Vaya, parece que en verdad lo acompañaré general. –dijo, sin poder resistirse a saborear un poco su victoria.

Al ver que Jack se había hecho para atrás y dicho eso, Chase avanzó un paso más de mero instinto. Y mientras Niclaus se separaba de los dos con tanta gracia, se decidió hablar.

-Y espero que esté muy contento. –soltó con una muy fea mueca. –Será mejor que se prepare, será un viaje un poco largo y pesado. –dijo con severidad, pero entonces suspiró. –Sé que su condición física no es la favorable, entonces voy a necesitar que me informe de los cuidados que necesita, o medicamento, o algo. –soltó entonces sacando una pequeña libreta de su saco. –Por favor.

¿_Contento_? –Jack estaba a punto de echarse a reír de la felicidad.

Pero, sabía que eso definitivamente no mejoraría la relación entre los dos, así que se limitó a aclararse la garganta mientras escondía su boca tras la larga manga de su túnica.

Al notar que el general se acercaba se sintió acorralado, pero al intentar alejarse más, dio contra la pared y se dio cuenta de que se había acorralado a si mismo. Una metáfora de su vida que lo había hecho sonreír de la ironía, de no haber estado frente a un furioso general.

-…Por favor.

Jack rechinó los dientes. Claro que el general sabía de su condición. Tenía que saberlo, en su posición. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara hablar de algo así con él, cuando él mismo no quería enfrentarlo y la mayoría del tiempo intentaba ignorar la condición de su propio cuerpo.

-Yo…no se preocupe por eso, general. Mi médico personal vendrá con nosotros así que él se encargará de todo. Aparte de eso sólo… el sol. El sol tiene un efecto más…agresivo en mi piel. –bajó la mirada al suelo. –Eso es todo.

Chase hizo una mueca entonces, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero entonces, guardando la libreta asintió.

-Entonces, me gustaría saber quién es. –dice al fin. –Cómo seré yo quién dirija el viaje, y en adelante, usted es mi responsabilidad. Y la verdad no me importa quién sea su médico personal, pero sino hace un buen trabajo yo mismo lo colgaré de la rama más frágil del acantilado más cercano. –sentencia para entonces hacer una reverencia. –Lo veré después, su Alteza.

El corazón de Jack saltó ante las palabras del general, a pesar de que una parte de su mente le decía que viendo las cosas objetivamente, eso no era muy romántico. ¿O acaso si lo era?

Jack no estaba seguro, y lo único en lo que quería pensar era en que pasaría días juntos muy, muy cerca. Jack sonrió al ver la reverencia del general frente a él. Sólo alguien tan poderoso como Chase Young podría verse aún más digno que él al inclinarse ante otro.

-Así será, General.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Si les gustó, déjenos un Review UvU y así verán qué pasó después. **

**Hasta entonces, **

**Manny H. **


End file.
